


Breathing Problems

by zombiechick



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiechick/pseuds/zombiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia finds out that working in the Warehouse can be dangerous.  It's best to take some precautions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing Problems

Claudia staggered into the Warehouse office gasping for breath. Artie looked up from his computer screen and quickly ran to her side. “Wha, what happened, what’s wrong?”

Claudia gave him the “you idiot” glare reserved for people who ask a choking individual to speak when they’re obviously having enough trouble just breathing. 

Artie held up one hand to show that he understood, “Okay, okay, sorry so, uh, come on sit down on the couch over here.” 

Claudia followed him still gasping but seemingly feeling a bit better. Once she sat down Artie said, “You should, uh, remove, well loosen at least, you know, more restrictive,” he waved his hand at her in a vague gesture, “uh, clothing,” and then he blushed.

If Claudia had possessed the extra breath to do so, she would have laughed at how uncomfortable the older agent looked just then. She nodded her head and took off her jean jacket, tossing it on the back of the couch, and then unbuttoned and removed her plaid shit, it joined the jacket, before sitting back in her small white tank top and jeans. 

Artie continued to hover over her, half stooping with one hand outstretched, not sure of what he should do, “Is it, uh, a little better,” he swallowed hard and tried not to stare at the amount of skin that was revealed by Claudia’s tank top, “is it easier to breath yet?”

Claudia nodded in the affirmative and gave him a weak thumbs up. She licked her lips and gasped, “Scuba tank,” between deep breaths.

Artie’s brow furrowed and then realization dawned in his eyes, “You were in Aisle 62B, right?”

Claudia shook her head yes.

Artie ran back to his computer and grabbed the file that had been the reason for sending Claudia into the stacks, “Anglin, Anglin, and Morris,” he murmured, “Yeah, uh-huh, Alcatraz 1962, only known, uh, successful escape attempt. They didn’t actually die you know,” he muttered, “warden helped them to escape, gave them, uh, the supplies because he was,” he chuckled, “using them in a money laundering scheme and, yeah seems prison was the best place for him really and,” he would have continued rambling if Claudia hadn’t smacked him on the arm. “Ow! What?”

Claudia gave him the “Artie would you please shut up” look that he knew so well.

“Oh, right, yeah, sorry. Well, you seem to be breathing easier now. The scuba gear must have sensed your presence and was well, uh, yeah, trying to steal your breath maybe and, I don’t know, maybe refill itself,” he eyes glazed over as he pulled at his goatee and Claudia recognized the onset of another rambling one sided discussion.

She smacked him once again, “Okay, Artie,” she said breathlessly, “I get it.”

“Yeah, sorry,” he said sheepishly. “Look, didn’t I tell you to get yourself a piece of Amber to protect against the, uh, the more intrusive artifacts out there?” he asked as he lifted a thin silver chain from under his shirt to show her the small Amber amulet that hung from it.

“You did,” Claudia answered now breathing almost normally, “and I did; maybe my piece is too small,” she mused.

Artie’s eyes scanned Claudia’s obviously bare throat and her unusually ringless fingers and then her ears which contained two small silver hoops and red skulls pierced higher on the lobe. “I don’t see any Amber on you,” he said his brows furrowed.

“Oh, yeah,” Claudia said her eyes brightening, “it’s just a bead,” she lifted her tank top so that Artie could see a small silver ring piercing her belly button with a rounded piece of Amber winking at the top, “but I guess it’s too small.” 

Claudia looked up quickly, when she heard strange panting breaths, just in time to see Artie’s eyes roll back in his head as he fainted and fell off the couch.


End file.
